Rahasia Di Balik Mata
by ViVaTia
Summary: Liburan natal akhirnya tiba. Amerika dan 15 negara lainnya berencana berlibur ke Seychelles. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perjalanan mereka. Tak disangka, mereka harus mengahadapi apa yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan pada akhirnya, akankah mereka berhasil pulang dengan selamat?
1. Beginning

Halo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya :D

Saya sebenernya pengen buat cerita tema natal, tapi lah pikiran saya kemana-mana dan lahirlah cerita ini -,-

Jadi, tema natalnya bakal kerasa di chapter ini saja, di chapter berikutnya.. tunggu saja kelanjutannya *v*

Dan untuk judulnya.. SAYA KEHABISAN IDE! itu judul saya arang-arang saja, mungkin nggak pas sama ceritanya tapi _oh well.._

Untuk sekedar info, cerita saya yang -PERSONA REBORN- mungkin update-nya bakal lama. Jadi yang berharap update kilat, saya mohon maaf.

**_HETALIA - HIDEKAZ_**_ **HIMARUYA**_

Kita mulai~_**  
**_

* * *

_**RAHASIA DI BALIK MATA**  
_

Hari natal-pun akhirnya tiba. Para nations yang sebelumnya telah menyepakati kemana mereka akan berlibur telah berada di kapal pesiar menuju Seychelles. Dalam menyambut hari natal, mereka semua diberi liburan selama 1 minggu dimulai dari tanggal 25 Desember. Tapi hanya beberapa yang ikut dalam perjalanan ini, antara lain: Amerika, England, France, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Denmark, Norway, North & South Korea, Hong Kong, Belarus & Ukraine, Prussia, dan tentu saja Seychelles sendiri. Untuk Seychelles, dia tetap berada di rumahnya untuk menyambut mereka yang akan datang. Sementara kapal yang akan mengantar 16 negara lainnya telah berangkat mengarungi samudera Hindia dari Afrika Selatan. Kenapa dari Afrika Selatan?

_**Flashback..**_

"Hey! Afrika Selatan!" Amerika memanggil Afsel (disingkat aja ya?) setelah meeting selesai.

"Apaan?" jawabnya malas, sudah tahu sifat Amerika seperti apa.

"Gini, aku sama yang lainnya kan rencana mau liburan ke rumahnya Sey hari ini, boleh gak kami berangkat dari rumahmu? Pinjem satuuu kapal aja!" Amerika memohon mengatupkan tangannya.

"Hm? Kenapa gak naik pesawat aja dari rumahmu? Ato si alis tebel itu? Kan bisa lebih cepet daripada naik kapal.."

"Yaaaa.. aku mah udah sering naek pesawat, bosen. Pengen dong sekali-kali naek kapal gitu. Tapi kalo dari tempatku ato Iggy mah sampe sana bisa makan waktu berhari-hari. Jadi boleh ya? Pleaseeee.."

Afsel memandang Amerika sesaat lalu berkata,

"Nggak. Kan nggak cuma aku yang letaknya deket sama Sey. Minta bantuan yang lain sono." Dan dengan itu ia kembali berjalan.

"Tu- Tunggu! Ayolah! Pelit banget sih! Negara-negara laen yang deket letaknya sama si Sey udah pulang! Satuuu kapal aja! Kalo mau kamu aku jadiin tuan rumah World Cup 2014 deh!"

Afsel berhenti.

"Bukannya FIFA 2014 tempatnya di Brazil?" tanyanya sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Amerika yang puas strateginya berhasil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu kan masih lama bro! Bisa aja berubah nantinya! Lagian tahun 2010 kemaren, pendapatanmu naik berkali-kali lipat kan? Gimana? Aku bisa aja mbujuk yang lainnya! Asal kamu mau minjemin kapal ke Seychelles.."

Afrika Selatan terdiam berpikir. Benar juga, tahun 2010 lalu saat dia menjadi tuan rumah FIFA World Cup 2010, pendapatan negaranya naik berkali-kali lipat. Akan sangat menguntungkan jika ia menjadi tuan rumah FIFA 2014 mendatang. Dan tidak ada salahnya meminjamkan 1 kapal pada Amerika dan yang lainnya kan?

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

Mendengar jawaban yang diinginkan, senyuman (baca: cengiran) Amerika bertambah lebar. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mengganti letak tuan rumah FIFA 2014 sekarang. Yah, yang penting Afrika Selatan tidak tahu..

_**Flashback Ends..**_

Dan disinilah mereka, ke 16 negara dari 3 benua, berdiri di kapal pinjaman Afrika Selatan menuju Seychelles. Angin laut yang sejuk dan menyegarkan terus menghembus. Apakah ini yang diincar Amerika? Lautan berwarna biru clear pun menghiasi pandangan mereka. Langit sore berwarna oranye setia mendampingi mereka. Oh ya, mungkin beberapa dari kalian terheran mengapa mereka memilih berlibur ke Seychelles di bulan desember seperti ini. Jujur, beberapa dari mereka sudah bosan natalan dengan pemandangan salju dan yang lainnya. Tahun ini mereka ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dan Seychelles-pun menjadi pilihan mereka.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

"Awas Amerika! Nanti kau jatuh!"

"Ayolah Iggy! Sudah lama aku nggak naek kapal!"

"Iya, tapi nggak usah gitu juga bloody jerk!"

"Ooh~ kau khawatir mon-ami~?"

"S- Shut up frog!"

"Sudahlah~ tak perlu malu~ honhonhonhon~"

"HEEY IGGY! AYO SINI!"

"A- Apa-apaan sih?! Woy! AMERIKA!"

"Udah, nggak papa! Seru kok!"

Dan pemandangan ala Titanic pun dapat kita saksikan. Amerika terus berteriak kegirangan sementara England hanya berdiri bersandar pada Amerika dan mengenggam lengannya kuat-kuat dengan wajah semerah tomat Spain.

"HAHAHA! Tak kusangka kau takut ketinggian Iggy!"

"Si- Siapa yang bilang aku takut?! Aku cuman nggak mau jatoh burger freak!"

"Yayaa terserah kamu deh~!"

"Dasar kau—"

"Oii! Makan malam sudah siap kalian berdua! Jangan mesra-mesraan terus disana~!"

"BLOODY FROG!"

"ASIIIKK! Ayo Iggy! Aku sudah laper!"

Amerika pun turun dari pagar pembatas, membantu England yang masih gemetaran untuk turun juga. Melihat hal itu, Amerika tak bisa menahan tawa dan dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan keras di kepalanya. Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam untuk makan malam.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, mereka menjumpai meja makan besar dan perabotan-perabotan antik menghiasi seisi ruangan. Benar-benar serasa berada di hotel bintang lima.

"Ngomong-ngomong Amerika.. gimana caranya kamu minjem kapal ini dari Afrika Selatan? Dia kan nggak begitu suka sama kamu. Mana kapalnya bagus gini.," tanya England.

"Err.. aku hanya membujuknya saja.. iya! Membujuknya!" Amerika menjawab ragu. Akan gawat jadinya jika England tahu cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Membujuknya dengan apa?" England masih penasaran.

"Err.. dengan.."

"Maaf, makanannya sederhana. Kami hanya menemukan beberapa bahan makanan di dapur. Masih ada beberapa untuk sarapan besok. Denmark dan Norway-san bilang kita akan sampai di Seychelles pukul 9 pagi besok," Japan berkata sambil membawa sekeranjang roti panjang dari dapur.

'Terimakasih Japan!' Amerika berkata dalam hati.

"Tak apa Japan, ini sudah cukup. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai makan malamnya," Germany berkata.

"Ve~ England! Amerika! Ayo duduk! Curry buatan France-nii-chan enak loh!"

England-pun berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hong Kong. Amerika bernapas lega karena England tidak memaksanya menjelaskan asal-usul mereka mendapatkan kapal itu, dan duduk di sebelah Japan. Oh iya, sekedar kalian tahu saja, Afrika Selatan memang meminjamkan Amerika salah satu kapal terbaiknya, hanya itu saja. Tidak ada satupun kru kapal yang ia pinjamkan. Bahan makanan-pun hanya ia sediakan untuk perbekalan satu hari. Maklum, kapal gratisan gitu loh. Untunglah Denmark dan Norway bisa mengendarai kapal itu. Selama yang memasak di dapur adalah France dan Japan. Sebenarnya, England ingin membantu di dapur juga, tapi setelah didesak France, Japan, China, dan Amerika, ia menyerah dan berpikir untuk bersantai di geladak kapal. Yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kejadian kau-tahu-apa.

"Norway dan Denmark nggak ikut makan?" Prussia bertanya setelah melahap rotinya.

"Mereka bilang, mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan kemudi kapal begitu saja. Jadi, saya hanya membawakan makanan mereka ke ruang kendali," jawab Japan sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. si kembar dimana aru?"

Semua yang duduk di situ otomatis melihat ke kanan dan kiri mereka. Benar juga, seharusnya mereka sadar bahwa aneh sekali jika makan malam itu berjalan dengan tenang mengingat South Korea ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Dimana mereka?

_**Di atap kapal..**_

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku.." North Korea berdiri menyilangkan tangannya dengan mata tertutup. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Ayolah~ sudah lama kita nggak pergi liburan bareng da ze!" South Korea adiknya hanya merengek di sampingnya. Masih dengan logat khasnya itu.

"Itu bukan jawaban kau tahu?" terlihat 4 tanda sekop menghiasi dahi North.

"Perkataanmu juga bukan pertanyaan dari awal da ze!" South Korea melawan.

North hanya menghela napas, menahan amarahnya. Dia sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa dia mau mengikuti saran adik bodohnya itu untuk liburan bersama?

_**Flashback..**_

"Hyung Soo-hyeong!" South memanggil nama asli kakaknya itu dan berlari ke arahnya setelah melihatnya di halaman belakang kantor PBB saat meeting selesai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu di tempat umum!" South hanya mendapatkan pukulan keras di kepala setelah berada di depannya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sekarang benjol itu. North tersenyum kecil melihat wajah idiot adiknya.

Memang benar, setelah perang Korea hubungan mereka tidak sedekat dahulu. Tapi bertahun-tahun berlalu, hubungan mereka mulai membaik. North memperbolehkan South memanggil nama aslinya hanya jika mereka berdua saja. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia juga mulai lebih 'ekspresif' jika mereka hanya berdua. Sebuah awal yang baik bukan? Walau tetap saja, sifat tolol adiknya itu selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Nah, ada apa panggil-panggil? Aku mau pulang setelah ini," wajah dinginnya kembali lagi.

"Ah! Itu! Hyeong nggak ada kerjaan kan buat liburan natal?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Daripada cuma diem di rumah, ikut aku sama yang lainnya liburan ke Seychelles aja da ze!"

"Seychelles?" North melihat ke sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu, memastikan mereka hanya berdua sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yong Soo.. kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu suka dengan hal seperti ini?" Hyung Soo memanggil nama asli adiknya itu setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Ayolah! Sudah bertahun-tahun kita nggak liburan bareng da ze!"

"Ditambah lagi si Amerika pasti ikut kan?"

Yong Soo terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa hubungan Hyung Soo dan Amerika tidak begitu bagus. Melihat reaksinya yang langsung terdiam, Hyung Soo tertawa kecil, tawa sarkastik.

"Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu sudah jelas kan? Aku tidak akan ikut jika dia ikut. Titik."

"Ta- Tapi! China-hyeong sama Japan juga ikut da ze! Hong Kong juga! Ayolah hyeong.. pasti seru da ze!"

"…"

"Hyeong?"

"China-hyeong ikut? Nggak biasanya.."

'Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya'in yang itu?' South Korea bertanya dalam hati, lalu menjawab.

"Iya. Dia bilang pengen coba sesuatu yang baru di liburan natal. Jadinya dia ikut. Kalo dia ikut, otomatis Hong Kong juga ikut da ze!"

"Taiwan?"

"Sepertinya dia ada rencana dengan Vietnam da ze!"

"Aku ikut."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang aku ikut. Kapan kapalnya berangkat?"

"Ehh.. Amerika lagi coba mbujuk Afrika Selatan buat minjemin kapal. Biar lebih cepet gitu da ze~"

"Begitu? ya sudah, kita tunggu saja di sini. Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang percakapan kita sekarang oke?"

"O- Oke.. janji da ze!" dalam hati, Yong Soo bingung dengan perubahan sifat kakaknya. Awalnya dia bilang tidak akan ikut, sekarang ikut. Dia kenapa sih? yah, yang penting dia mau ikut lah!

Sambil menunggu, keduanya membicarakan hal-hal lain sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu. Sampai akhirnya China memanggil mereka untuk segera berangkat ke Afrika Selatan dengan pesawat. China tampak bingung saat tahu North Korea ingin ikut juga, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala laki-laki berkepang itu. Membuat wajah North Korea memerah seketika. Kedua orang lainnya tertawa sesaat dan ketiganya-pun berangkat ke bandara.

_**Flashback Ends..**_

Ah iya.. alasan dia mau ikut—

"HYEONG!"

Hyung Soo terperanjat sesaat mendengar suara Yong Soo tepat di telinganya. Berteriak.

"Nggak usah teriak napa?!" katanya marah.

"Habis.. Hyeong melamun dari tadi. Takutnya kesambet setan da ze.," jawab Yong Soo.

Hyung Soo hanya mengehela napas panjang.

"Aku cuma mikirin sesuatu aja.." jawab Hyung Soo ngasal.

"Ooh? Eh, ngomong-ngomong hyeong! Hyeong suka ya sama China-hyeong?"

…

Pertanyaan ini berhasil membuat wajah Hyung Soo merahnya bukan kepalang.

"Ja- JANGAN ASAL NGOMONG ADIK BEGO!"

"Hehehehe.. jadi bener ya da ze?"

"DIEM NGGAK?! _animyeon badalo dangsin-eul deonjyeo_! (atau kamu aku ceburin ke laut!)"

"IYAAAA IYAAA! _Joesonghabnida _(maaf)Hyung Soo-hyeong.. hehe."

"DIEM!"

"Iya~"

Hyung Soo duduk di atas salah satu bangku di atap itu, tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang masih merah, karena marah dan malu. Yong Soo hanya menahan tawa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

"Tenang aja hyeong, aku nggak akan bilang China-hyeong kok da ze!"

"Kau-!"

"Bilang aku apa aru?"

_Panjang umur.._

Si kembar Korea menengok kearah suara itu, mendapati China tak jauh dari mereka dan membawa beberapa potong roti dengannya. Makan malam sudah dimulai?

"Bu- Bukan apa-apa kok China-hyeong!" North Korea menjawab agak tergagap. Wajahnya masih merah.

"Hyung Soo? Kenapa wajahmu merah aru? Kau demam aru?" China bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Hyung Soo juga.

"Ti- Tidak! Aku hanya.. sedikit kedinginan saja.." jawab North menundukkan kepala.

China memasang wajah cemas sementara South Korea masih menahan tawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong! Roti itu buat kita China-hyeong?!" South mulai angkat bicara.

"Oh? Iya. Kalian tidak muncul saat makan malam, jadi aku mencari kalian aru. Aku mendengar suara Hyung Soo berteriak dan datang kemari aru. Apa kalian bertengkar aru?" China mulai berkata dan memberikan masing-masing dari mereka satu roti panjang. Satu ia sisakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak da ze! Kita hanya ngomongin sesuatu kok da ze!" jawab South jujur sambil melahap rotinya rakus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aru. Sebaiknya setelah ini kalian ke dalam aru. Hari mulai malam aru, dan kau bilang kau kedinginan kan Hyung Soo?" China bertanya lagi pada Hyung Soo.

Hyung Soo hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit rotinya pelan. Wajah merahnya mulai sulit dilihat karena sang surya sudah terlelap. Untung untuknya.

Mereka bertiga-pun mulai makan. Untuk China, begitu dia sadar bahwa si kembar tak ada di ruang makan, ia langsung saja mencari mereka. Dan perjalanannya berjalan seperti yang ia jelaskan. Jadi dia sendiri juga belum makan. Makan malam itu dihiasi dengan suara tawa South Korea dan suara lembut China. North Korea hanya mendengarkan sambil perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Angin dingin yang berhembus hampir tak terasa tertutupi hangatnya kebersamaan. Sampai sesuatu menangkap pandangan South Korea.

"Itu apa da ze?"

.

.

* * *

Gimana? Bagus gak? Jelek ya? Ini baru permulaannya saja, cerita bener-bener dimulai di chapter berikutnya.

Dan.. apa ya yang dilihat Yong Soo? hohoho *PLAK*

Saya mohon reviewnyaa~~ saya butuh motivasi untuk cerita ini~~

Thx for reading :)


	2. Disaster

**Maaf, updatenya lama banget -_- Sekolah memperbudak saya ;A; saya coba meluangkan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya untuk lebih akif di dunia ini (fanfiction) hanya saja saya dipaksa ikut banyak lomba di sekolah, TTATT. for now, enjoy..**

Mendengar pertanyaan South Korea itu, North dan China menengok ke laut. Karena malam telah tiba, laut hampir berwarna hitam. Tidak ada yang janggal di mata North dan China..

"Apanya yang apa?" North bertanya.

"Itu! Di sana! Sepertinya airnya bergerak entah mengapa da ze!" South menjawab sambil menunjuk arah yang ia maksud.

"Air selalu bergerak Yong Soo.. itu sudah wajar," North berkata sambil menatap bodoh adiknya. China hanya melihat arah yang ditunjuk South dengan teliti.

"Bukan bergerak seperti itu yang kumaksud de ze! Seperti.. surut?" South berkata ragu.

"Ini bulan purnama, tidak mungkin air laut surut.."

"Tapi beneran kok da ze!"

"Kalian berdua diamlah sebentar aru.."

North dan South terdiam seketika mendengar perkataan China. China masih saja memperhatikan dengan teliti. Memang tidak begitu terlihat, tapi entah kenapa.. air laut memang bergerak dengan aneh. Sebagian ke kanan, sebagian lagi ke kiri. Tunggu.. apa?

"Kita harus menemui Denmark dan Norway aru," China berkata sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kapal. North dan South yang tidak begitu mengerti keadaan hanya berpandangan sesaat sebelum mengikuti 'mantan' kakak mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa China-hyeong?" Yong Soo tak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu. Sambil masih berjalan cepat, China menjawab,

"Semoga hanya perasaanku saja aru. Tapi kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi aru.."

"Apa yang terjadi? Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan pergerakan air laut?" kini North yang bertanya.

"Entah mataku membohongiku atau apa.. tapi kurasa air laut itu bergerak memutar aru.."

Kini China mulai berlari, kedua orang lainnya otomatis mengikuti. Pada detik-detik pertama, South dan North tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan China.. sampai akhirnya mereka menyadarinya..

"Ini gawat! (da ze)" keduanya berteriak di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tak lama untuk sampai ke ruang kendali. China membuka (baca: mendobrak) pintu itu dengan keras, menemukan Denmark dan Norway di dalamnya. Keduanya tampak was-was. Makanan mereka tampaknya tak tersentuh sama sekali. Norway memperhatikan radar dengan wajah yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan. Denmark yang mendengar pintu didobrak langsung menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap 3 orang asia itu dengan cengiran.

"China? South? North? Ada apa kalian kemari? Jangan khawatir, kami pasti makan kok! Cuma kita lagi sibuk sama suhu laut dan-"

"Tak perlu berbohong Denmark aru. Kita sudah lihat apa yang terjadi aru," China memotong.

Denmark langsung tutup mulut. Cengirannya lenyap seketika. Ekspresinya kini seperti orang yang ingin ditangkap polisi saja.

"Berapa lama?" North bertanya.

Denmark menengok kearah Norway. Norway hanya menggelengkan kepala. Keringat dingin tampak sekali di dahinya.

"30 menit. Kita tak akan bisa menghindar," katanya.

4 orang lainnya terkejut bukan kepalang. 30 menit? Itu bukan waktu yang lama.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan da ze?" South bertanya. Suaranya tampak bergetar.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berdoa aru. Denmark! Suruh semuanya kembali ke ruangan mereka aru!"

Denmark mengangguk, lalu mulai menginformasikan nation-nartion lain melalui loudspeaker.

"_Kepada semua nation! Harap kembali ke ruangan masing-masing! Jangan bertanya kenapa dan tetaplah tenang! Kemungkinan kapal akan terguncang 30 menit dari sekarang! Harap menjauh dari geladak dan tetaplah, TETAPLAH, di ruangan kalian masing-masing!"_

0~o~0

"Apa yang terjadi?" Germany bertanya setelah mendengar pengumuman Denmark itu.

" 'Terguncang? Ve~ kelihatannya mengerikan.." Italy merengek. Ia mendekap lengan Germany erat-erat.

"Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kita turuti kata-katanya," kata Germany sambil mulai berlari menuju kamarnya, yang ia bagi bersama Italy dan kakaknya Prussia.

0~o~0

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?"

"Entahlah.."

Japan dan Hong Kong saat itu sedang berada di lorong menuju geladak, sampai suara Denmark memenuhi seluruh kapal. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung kembali ke kamar mereka, yang mereka bagi bersama China, South dan North Korea. Dari suara Denmark yang tampak cemas, ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

0~o~0

"Hm.. bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya kita turuti kata-katanya saja?" Ukraine bertanya pada kedua orang saudaranya.

"Selama aku bersama dengan Nii-san.. terserahlah.." Belarus menjawab, masih saja mendekap lengan Russia erat. Yang empunya lengan malah merinding ketakutan, walau masih tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruangan kita saja da~? Bisa saja ini hal yang gawat," Russia berkata sambil mencoba melepas genggaman Belarus.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya cepat. Bell-chan, lepaskan tangan Russia-chan da? Kau menakutinya," Ukraine berkata manis pada adiknya itu. Dalam hati, Russia bersyukur ada yang peduli dengan keadaannya, walau gadis berpita itu tampak tak ikhlas melepas genggamannya.

"Nii-san.. nikahiakunikahiakunikahiakun ikahiakunikahiaku."

"PERGILAH!"

"Russia-chan!"

Dan ketiganya berlari ke kamar mereka dengan posisi, Russia berlari di depan sambil terus berkata 'Pergilah', Belarus di belakangnya dengan masih mengucapkan 'kutukan'nya itu, Ukraine di belakang Belarus sambil terus memanggil Russia.

0~o~0

"Wah, wah.. terjadi sesuatu nih! Hihihi.."

"Ini bukan saatnya tertawa bodoh!"

"Hm.. seperti di film-film saja. Kira-kira, apa yang dimaksud Denmark dengan 'terguncang'?"

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?"

"Mungkin akan ada gempa bumi!"

"Gempa bumi tidak bisa diprediksi idiot.. bagaimana dia tahu kalau begitu?!"

"Si Norway itu kan sama anehnya denganmu _Angleterre_, mungkin ia bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'sama anehnya' bloody frog!"

"Yah~ kau tahu lah, bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang bahkan tidak ada dan-"

"MEREKA ADA BODOH!"

"Hahaha! Kalau mereka memang ada, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya Iggy?!"

"ITU KARENA KAU MEMANG TIDAK BISA! Hah.. sudah cukup. Aku kembali ke kamar."

"He-Hei! Nggak usah ngambek napa? Aku kan cuma bercanda! Iggy!"

"Dannn.. dimulailah kembali 'cinta tapi malu' mereka berdua.. honhonhonhon, aku tak boleh ketinggalan nih~"

Dan begitulah bagaimana England, France, dan America pergi kembali ke kamar mereka.

0~o~0

"Cih! Apa-apaan sih si jabrik itu! Lagi enak-enaknya minum juga! Nggak awesome banget!"

Prussia saat itu berada di dapur, dan diam-diam 'meminjam' beberapa botol beer untuk diminumnya sendiri. Sampai pengumuman Denmark membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Woi Denmark! Apa maksudmu terguncang?! Ngomong yang jelas!"

Dan tentu saja Denmark tak bisa menjawabnya. Tampaknya albino yang satu ini sudah terlanjur mabuk. Tapi yah.. ia masih cukup sadar untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa botol beer lagi.

"WEST! KAU TAHU APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"Bruder?!"

Hal yang Germany lihat ketika Prussia memasuki kamar mereka adalah:

Wajah Prussia semerah tomat Spain.

3 botol beer digenggam Prussia kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

Perasaanya saja atau Gilbird sedang cegukan?

"Bruder! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Kau mencuri beer di dapur!?"

"Kesesesese *hic* cuman sedikit West~ *hic* lagian aku nggak nyolong kok.. *hic* cuman pinjem *hic* kesesesesese."

"PINJEM DARI MANANYA?!"

"Ve~ Germany, wajahmu ngeri.."

"Ah! Ma- maaf Italy.."

"Ve~"

"WEST! *hic* Jangan pacaran mulu! *hic* kau belum jawab pertanyaanku! *hic*"

"Dasar.."

Germany membawa Prussia ke ranjangnya, dan ia tepar seketika. Benar-benar sudah mabuk.. ia kemudian perlahan melirik 3 botol beer yang dibawa Prussia tadi. Ia menelan ludah. Walau ia sudah minum beer saat makan malam tadi, aroma khasnya itu lho.. yang bikin nggak nahan.

"Ge- Germany? Kau kenapa?" Italy bertanya dari posisinya di tempat tidur, double size bed yang ia bagi dengan Germany. Germany memandang Italy sesaat, yang dipandang hanya diam tak mengerti. Secara mental, Germany berteriak di dalam pikirannya,

"Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak. Kalau sampai aku mabuk seperti bruder, siapa yang akan mengawasi Italy? Dan juga, aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya.." (if you know what I mean)

"Germany?"

"Ti- Tidak apa-apa! Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan tidur Italy. Siapa tahu kita harus berlari sebentar lagi," Germany akhirnya menjawab sambil memijati keningnya. Mikirin apa dia barusan?

"Ve~ baiklah~ tapi bagaimana dengan Prussia?" Italy mulai tersenyum lagi. Germany membuang napas panjang, entah lega karena Italy kembali seperti semula, atau teringat bahwa kakaknya sedang tepar sekarang.

"Aku bisa menggendongnya kalau memang perlu. Sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu informasi lebih lanjut dari Denmark," jawabnya.

"Ve~"

0~o~0

"20 menit.," Norway berkata pelan. Ia berulang kali melihat radar lalu ke luar jendela lalu ke radar lagi. Baru pertama kali, ia mengahadapi keadaan seperti ini. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa memang tidak bisa dihindari Norge?" Denmark bertanya sambil terus menggenggam erat kemudi kapal pesiar itu. China, South dan North Korea sudah pergi kembali ke kamar mereka. Kini hanya ada dia dan Norway di sana.

"Sebenarnya tidak tahu jika tidak dicoba. Tapi aku tak mau ambil resiko dengan memutar balik kapal sekarang," jawab Norway.

"Lalu apa rencana kita? Apa kita hanya akan berdiam diri saja?"

"Jika kita terus diam kita akan mati."

"…"

"Aku punya rencana. Kita tak mungkin menghindarinya, tapi aku rasa kita bisa menembusnya."

"Menembus?"

"Ikuti saja instruksiku nanti. 10 menit.."

Denmark terus memandang lautan lepas yang ada di depannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Norway, tapi ia percaya padanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu..

0~o~0

"Aniki! Apa yang akan kita lakukan nantinya da ze?!" South berteriak ditengah lari mereka.

Mereka bertiga kini sedang berlari dari ruang kendali menuju kamar mereka bersama Japan dan Hong Kong. Lorong-lorong sudah sepi, jadi mereka yakin semuanya sudah mengikuti perkataan Denmark.

"Apa kita hanya akan berdoa seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya?!" kini North yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak aru! Aku juga tidak tahu! Sekarang diamlah dan lari aru!" China menjawab, dengan berteriak juga. Wajahnya tampak sebal dengan setiap pertanyaan yang ia dapat.

"Mereka kan bukan anak-anak lagi aru! Untuk apa mereka terus menanyaiku?!" pikirnya.

Namun perjalanan mereka harus terhenti di tengah jalan. Kapal tiba-tiba terguncang. Lampu dan alat-alat listrik mati seketika.

"WHOA! Apa-apaan ini da ze!" South berteriak. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Sekarang bagaimana?!" North ikut berteriak.

"Kalian tetaplah lari dengan berpegangan tembok aru! Ada pertigaan setelah ini lalu ke kiri aru! Kamar kita ada tepat di dekat patung singa aru!"

"Gimana kita tahu di mana patung singanya da ze?!"

"Kalau kau terus berpegangan pada tembok, kau bisa merasakan patung singa itu aru! Cepatlah!" suara China sepertinya mulai menjauh.

North tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja mempraktekkan perkataan China, South mengikuti kemudian. Sambil terus memanggil nama satu sama lain, mereka mencoba mencari kamar mereka.

0~o~0

"Apa itu barusan?!" Denmark bertanya, terkejut dengan guncangan yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak tahu. Tak ada apa-apa di radar. Dan kita masih cukup jauh!" Norway menjawab, sama terkejutnya. Tadi ia sempat memeriksa radar, dan tak ada hal yang aneh kecuali tentu saja, sesuatu yang masih berjarak 20 meter dari mereka. Sampai akhirnya guncangan itu datang dan radar mati. Untunglah mesin kapal tidak mati.

"Sekarang apa Norge?!" Denmark mulai merengek. Ia mulai panik.

"Tenanglah! Bulan purnama cukup membantu pencahayaan kita! Dan terus pertahankan posisimu. Jika mulai berbelok arah, berarti kita sudah dekat." Norway berkata. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Denmark, lalu ikut menggenggam kemudi kapal. Memastikan bahwa posisi mereka tidak berubah sampai waktunya tiba.

Denmark di lain pihak malah ambil kesempatan. Ia menggenggam tangan Norway sambil masih memegang kemudi. Norway yang sebelumnya ada di sampingnya kini ada di depannya. Posisi mereka seperti seseorang yang sedang mengajarkan orang lain untuk memanah.

"Bahkan di saat seperti ini.." Norway berkata pelan. Pipinya memerah sedikit, untung saja tidak terlihat oleh Denmark.

Denmark hanya tertawa pelan, lalu memfokuskan pikirannya kembali pada lautan. Bisakah mereka mengahadapi apa yang ada di depan mereka?

Perlahan, kemudi kapal berputar dengan sendirinya. Denmark dan Norway berusaha untuk mestabilkan kemudi, tapi sia-sia. Mereka sudah sampai.

"Denmark, matikan mesinnya."

"Eh?"

"Lakukan saja!"

Denmark segera berlari ke bagian belakang ruangan, menuju sebuah tuas besar lalu mendorongnya, membuat mesin kapal mati seketika.

"Tetaplah disana! Nyalakan lagi jika aku perintahkan!"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Norge?!"

"Bersiap sajalah!"

Denmark tidak bertanya lagi. Tangannya menggenggam tuas itu kuat, bersiap menariknya kembali kapan saja. Norway melepas genggamannya pada kemudi. Kemudi itu berputar kearah kanan, sampai tak bisa berputar lagi. Seluruh kapal mulai berbelok dengan sendirinya. Para nation yang berada di ruangan mereka, yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa bertanya-tanya sambil berpegangan erat pada apa yang dapat mereka pegang. Kecuali 3 orang.

"Kenapa lagi ini da ze!"

South Korea merengek sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Mereka sudah belok kiri di pertigaan, sekarang hanya perlu mencari patung singa. Tapi ternyata itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"China! Kau dimana?!" North berteriak. Entah kenapa tampaknya mereka terpisah.

"Di sini aru!" jawab China, sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka.

"Di mana?!" North bertanya lagi.

Dan kemudian,

PRANGG!

"China!" kini North mulai panik. Apa lagi suara barusan?!

"Ikuti suara itu aru! Itu suara patung singa yang aku pecahkan aru! Hati-hati!" China berteriak.

North bernapas lega, syukur China tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ia kemudian perlahan berjalan ke asal suara itu, masih berpegang pada tembok.

"HYEONG! Jangan tinggalin aku da ze!" South berteriak, lalu mulai merambat dengan cepat. Ia tak mau berada di lorong gelap tanpa cahaya itu sendirian.

"China!" North berkata setelah berhasil menggapai tangan China. China hanya tertawa kecil. Tak lama South datang menyusul. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Aiyaa.. kalian tak apa aru?" China bertanya, khawatir.

"*pant* Cuma *pant* capek *pant* aja *pant* kok *pant* da ze," jawab South mencoba memperbaiki nafasnya.

"Tapi China, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan patung singa itu dengan cepat? Aku dan Yong Soo kesusahan mencarinya," kata North sambil masih menggenggam tangan China.

"Hehe, aku lebih berpengalaman dari kalian aru. Aku sudah biasa dengan kegelapan seperti sekarang aru. Pegang tangan adikmu Hyung Soo, jangan sampai kita terpisah lagi. Kamar kita sudah dekat aru," kata China sambil mulai berjalan. Hyung Soo menuruti perkataannya dan menggenggam tangan Yong Soo. Mereka berjalan bergandengan seperti itu sampai tiba di kamar yang dituju. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka masuk ke dalam..

"Siapa itu?!"

Ketiganya hampir melompat mendengar pertanyaan dari.. Japan mungkin?

"Japan? Kaukah itu aru?" tanya China. Kamar itu sama gelapnya dengan lorong di luar.

"China-san?"

Yep, itu Japan.

"Apa kalian tidak punya lampu cadangan atau apa?" North bertanya, mulai melepas tangan Yong Soo, tapi tak melepaskan tangan China.

Dan kemudian, ada cahaya kecil di dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku punya lilin," kata Hong. Masih dengan poker facenya.

"Aiyaa! Matikan itu aru! Bahaya jika gunakan api aru!" China berkata pada Hong.

Hong Kong menurutinya dan meniup mati lilin itu. Ruangan menjadi gelap lagi.

"Handphoneku masih menyala da ze," South Korea berkata lalu membuka HPnya, yang membuat kamar itu mulai terlihat.

Tunggu dulu.. HP?

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK GUNAKAN ITU DARI TADI?!" North berteriak. Ia melepas tangan China, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencekik Yong Soo.

"Ma- MAAF! Aku lupa kalau aku bawa HP sampai sekarang da zeeee!" South memohon sampai-sampai ia berkeringat ketakutan. Ia tahu, kalau kakaknya itu sudah marah, kalimat 'all hell breaks through' dapat dimengerti.

"Su- Sudahlah Hyung Soo aru. Setidaknya kita berhasil sampai disini dengan selamat kan?" China mencoba menenangkan North. Dan tentu saja, karena China yang meminta, North langsung melepas cekikannya.

"Dasar Idiot," bisiknya, namun dapat didengar China dan Yong Soo. Yong Soo tampak ingin menangis sekarang.

"A- Ano.. bagaimana kalau kalian duduk saja?" Japan mengusulkan. Ia kini sedang duduk di ranjangnya di sebelah Hong Kong. Hong Kong tentu berada di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Ketiga orang lainnya pun berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang mereka masing-masing. Sampai guncangan itu terjadi lagi. Lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Aiyaa!" China, South, dan North Korea kembali lagi ke depan pintu. Japan terjatuh dari ranjangnya, sementara Hong Kong berhasil mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kau tak apa China?!" North bertanya khawatir.

China terjatuh dengan posisi yang.. bisa dibilang.. 'menyakitkan'. Pertama, ia jatuh kearah pintu. Tabrakan antara tubuhnya dan pintu kayu itu saja sudah menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi, si kembar Korea jatuh tepat ke atasnya, membuatnya terjepit diantara 2 manusia (atau mungkin bukan manusia) dan 1 pintu.

"A- Aku tak apa aru. Ow.," jawabnya sambil mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Itu guncangan apa sih da ze?! Sudah yang kedua kalinya!" South berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf kepada China.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?" Japan bertanya.

Ketiga orang yang ada di depan pintu saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tak yakin ingin menceritakannya atau tidak. Japan yang menyadari ketiganya diam mulai menyimpulkan,

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi bukan?"

Ketiga orang yang ditanya berbalik menatap Japan. Tatapan mereka adalah tatapan khawatir dan takut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Japan bertanya lagi.

Kini, tiga orang itu saling berpandangan lagi. Tak lama kemudian, South dan North mengangguk pada China. China menghembuskan napas panjang sebagai balasan. Ia pun mulai berkata,

"Kita.. berhadapan dengan pusaran air aru."

* * *

HETALIA - HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

Untuk chapter berikutnya.. the battle's begin *v* tapi kemungkinan update cepatnya kecil jadi mohon bersabar XD mind RNR? :D


End file.
